Total Drama: Infinitus Dolor
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: This is a submit your O.C story. If you are interested, read for details.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided, since pretty much everyone else has done one, to write a different story. Infinitus Dolor is Latin for Infinite Pain, which is my version of season six. In memory of the first season I will be selecting 22 O.C's sent in from you to me. Below I have made the aapplication form model. Fill it out and submit it in the reviews. If you wish to have an example of how it should look I will P.M you my O.C. **

**This is what must be completed if you wish to be able to participate. **

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Stereotype**

**Short Bio**

**Audition**

**That is all for now. Those who I accept will be notified via P.M, and with it will be a list of all the other variables. Thank you for your time, and submit your application! **


	2. Update

This is a list of the applications I have accepted. D.J Kitten Culebra Dusk Thomas Danika These are the ones that have filled out the extra app received via P.M. The following are those who I am waiting for. Brett Sophia Minx Johnny Kansas Scarlet If you saw your O.C on that list you have until Saturday to fill out the rest of the App which is located in your P.M inbox. I am still waiting for 8 more so keep them coming! 


	3. Intro pt 1

Paste your document here...

Infinitus Dolor

Camp Wawanakwa

A tall middle aged man with a clean shaven chin and hints of grey scattered all over his hair jumped up in front of the camera, flashing a smile that could blind the blind. "Hey folks, how yawl doing? I'm Chris Mclean, your host, and I'm doing great! So great that the producers decided that I could do another season! Unfortunately the contracts of the old campers have expired so I get to work with completely different teens!"

Just then a huge fancy boat hurled towards the dock, nearly crashing into Chris. Out stepped a scrawny looking boy who wore black rags barely covering his full body. His skin was a sickly pale and his hair reached his shoulders. It was thin scraggly and ravenous. He had a scar going through an eye however the eye still functioned properly. His eyes were as black as his raven hair, showing no signs of emotion. He glared at the camp and strode past Chris without a word.

"Phaecifer! Nice to meet… you?" Chris looked at the silent teen in fright, as he glared at him with a deadly look, on till a vine came out of nowhere, attached to the vine was a human. The boy was about the same size and build as the silent teen, but it was clear that this was the only similarity between the two. The new arrival jumped off the vine performing a triple flip right above Chris. The boy had short brown hair that came to his ear lobe. He wore a solid yellow shirt and black basketball shorts. His skin bore a slight tan and his face a huge smile. He looked around and in a confused, but excited, voice asked "Hey wait a minute… where's the host guy?" "OH MY GOD YOU'RE STEPPING ON HIM!"

The boy turned around and saw a girl with a slender type body, wearing a shirt with a ton of hearts stitched around it and a tan to match his own. She had beautiful aqua eyes that glimmered in the sun. Of course, being himself, he ignored it and summersaulted off of Chris. The girl helped Chris up asking rapidly if he was okay.

Chris groaned in reply "Ugh, yeah I'm fine no thanks to Liam over there! Welcome to the island Sophia!" Saying the last part with a bit of glee in his voice. The next boat arrived; on it was a fairly tall teen with short cheaply dyed green hair and eyes to match. He wore a Pikachu t-shirt with sunglasses covering his eyes. Ear buds were sticking out of his ears and a chord followed to a set of loud speakers turned up at max. I, being the narrator, would only know that if the headphones were not plugged in properly, which they weren't. Chris and the other campers covered their ears as the terrible rock music played through the air.

When the boat stopped, the teen attempted to get down rather like a celebrity. He accomplished this more so like a possum. Chris looked down at the now swimming rock lover and laughed "Haha welcome D.J!" Sophia came and offered him her hand. D.J took one moment of awe before he was carried out by Liam, swinging on his vine. Liam let out a triumphant Tarzan growl, when he let go of D.J thus ramming him into a tree.

As Sophia giggled another boat approached the dock. When it approached, all gazed at it in terrifying shock, save for Phaecifer who merely laughed a laugh that gave the impression that he was not impressed. The new girl had a really weird feel about her, and her look was no exception. She wore a black sweater and grey jeans with glasses that made her cold brown eyes stick into your mind. Her hair was dyed, and appeared to have been done so a lot and with constant vigor.

Nevertheless Chris remembered his cotillion courses and approached the girl in a polite sort of way. "Welcome Ms. Kitty!" that was his first mistake. Kitten flew into a rage and threw Chris into the murky water. Liam was the only one impressed by this feat. "Haha! Yes this is more like it! High five!" Kitten merely shrugged him off to which a hurt Liam responded with a tongue in the air and immature noises.

"Ewww don't tell me I have to live with that thing for the next few weeks!" Chris spit up a bunch of water and replied in a matter-of-fact way "Well I guess you could always not participate in this competition for 1 million dollars Minx, it's really **not** your choice!" The girl stepped off and the others were finally able to see what this Minx character looked like.

She wore a lot of black that's for sure. A black tube top, jacket, sandals, choker, and fedora you name it. She had slightly out of control brown hair with eyes to match. Though one thing that stuck out was her scar on her arm, to which all the contestants noticed right away. Sophia looked at it and nearly lost her lunch while D.J was more open about it "Are you emo per chance?" Minx went red with rage and as she was about to reply a head popped out of nowhere and started examining the scar. D.J and Sophia were shocked at this to which in unison they shouted "Liam! What are you doing?" Liam paid them no heed and merely jumped up and down pointing at saying over and over again "I have one like that!" He then revealed a large scar on his back that appeared to be there for a long time.

Minx just looked grossed out and finally shoved Liam out of the way asking "What are you a freak?" To which Liam immediately pounced on her and responded "Nope I'm a convict! I'm on parole for good behavior!" and for the brief moment that the two were staring at each other Liam gave Minx an evil grin that sent shivers down her spine.

As Sophia and D.J picked Liam off of Minx, they backed up and bumped into someone, a girl who looked embarrassed to have bumped into them. Sophia gave her a smile to which she ran away to the direction of Phaecifer, hiding behind him as though he were an impenetrable wall. Chris announced in a whisper, so as to not startle her "This is Scarlett!"

Her auburn hair was safely tucked behind her ears and her grey eyes were now poking out one of Phaecifer's rags. Against his pale body you could see a hint of her green apparel.

Phaecifer's dark cold eyes were now glaring at Sophia's as if she had tried to kill the girl who now had her arms wrapped around his waist. Just than another boat arrived. But instead of a human jumping out a rope flew over the edge and wrapped itself around the nearest person, i.e. D.J. The rope wrapped itself around a tree branch and pulled D.J off of the ground and hanging him (by the waist in case you guys get the wrong idea). The culprit summersaulted out of the boat and looked around.

There stood a tall broad teen wearing a khaki leather jacket and baggy camo pants. He had dirty blond hair that reached his shoulders and stormy blue eyes that now gazed maliciously across the eyes of each camper. Sophia stopped in her tracks, Kitten tried to keep a face that said she didn't care but everybody could see her profuse sweating. Scarlett flinched and grasped Phaecifer tighter, causing Phaecifer's death glare to turn into a constipation overload.

D.J continued to just pray for his life, while Liam paid him no heed, on till Minx (whom he was pursuing) stopped dead in her tracks out of fear causing Liam to bump into her and fall flat on his back.

The newcomer gnashed his teeth and after what seemed like ages (though really it was only half a second) he ran up to D.J and untied him. Once on the ground the newcomer smiled a friendly smile and asked in the nicest voice possible "You alright there mate? You scared me there! I thought for sure you might've suffocated! Here let me help you down!"

As the newcomer helped D.J down everyone sighed in relief that he was friendly. Chris jogged over to him and announced to the cast (mainly the camera) "This is Brett everybody!" Brett went around shaking hands with everyone (except for Phaecifer but let's be honest you already knew that!) This distracted from the new boat that had arrived to the dock. A tall and scrawny African American had stepped on the dock wearing a stripped black and grey sweater. He gazed around in his glasses, looking for something but God knows what.

He walked to Chris and in a quiet but loud voice asked "Are you Chris McLean?" Chris flashed him a grin and replied "Yes, I am he! The one and only! The most talented of all! The-" "Okay I get it you're full of yourself, congrats. So you say you're having trouble with the internet connection?" Chris smiled evilly and replied "I never said that!" The boy was taken aback. He struggled to regain his posture and tried to say something intelligent but all that came out was a rather loud "WHAT?"

Chris didn't look surprised as he turned to the contestants and shoved the boy into them. "Everyone this is Micah!" Micah stumbled over a rock and flew into Kitten, knocking her over. As he regained his composure he asked blankly to Chris "What's your deal man? I'm not one of your loser contestants on this stupid show! I'm fucking tech support! Now what the Hell do you want?"

Chris merely chuckled as the next boat arrived. Stepping from it was a small figure. This figure couldn't be taller than Dawn from a few seasons back. She wore baggy clothes that looked almost boyish. To prove that, she had skulls and pockets all over them. Her misty blonde hair fell down to her buttocks, so it wasn't that long. Though one eye was covered the other gave off more beauty than needed. She trotted down the dock to the other campers as Chris announced her to all "This is Dusk!"

She stood in front of the other campers waiting for their approval/disapproval. Phaecifer remained stagnant and Kitten showed a weird smile causing all around her to inch slowly away from her.

Dusk looked around smiling and waving at everyone. "Hello everybody, I understand we're going to compete with each other. I hope we can all be friends!" She said with a hint of fear in her voice. Micah merely scoffed and headed to a tree to get away from the burning sun.

Liam bounced up and down as if to greet Dusk, while D.J, Sophia and Brett took turns shaking her hand. When all was stopped she approached Minx and offered her hand. Minx looked at her and turned the other way. Dusk shrugged and went to stand by Sophia.

Chris counted up the contestants and turned to the camera, clearly annoyed. "Where the Hell is everyone? I can't start the show without them!" The camera man shrugged trying to say something but was cut off by a voice so deep and slippery it got Phaecifer's attention "Tsk tsk tsk, sounds like someone is upset!"

All were scared at the voice of the new comer, but only one knew what was to come. Phaecifer stared at the figure in awe and only managed to whisper a name "Culebra?"

**Unfortunately for you guys, I like cliffhangers, at least when I can control at!**

**So what do you think? Is it good, bad or neither? Was it worth the long wait? My guess is no considering I didn't get half way on introducing the cast. The intros are really painful to read but even worse to write so when next episode is done I'll update quicker.**

**I hope you guy's still remember this and don't gloss over it and remember if you don't see your character now have patience you will see them soon!**

**On till then… read my other stories! What, this is my story I'm allowed to self-advertise, not you so don't!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates **


End file.
